


Circumstance

by Hieiko



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene in "Thunder Strangers, Part II". Set between the time when Blake and Hunter saw Tori at the beach, and when Blake helped Tori fight Amphibidor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days' 2007 December 29 theme, "The sweet and the bitter". Besides, the idea won't stop nagging at me!

Blake stared at Tori's back as she walked away, and nearly forgot his older brother's presence until said brother clapped him on the shoulders.

"Wow, smooth," Hunter commented, smirking. "You'll have to show me your moves sometime."

With his gaze lingering on Tori, and a half-smile still on his face, Blake smacked his brother on the stomach. This only made Hunter's smirk widen, but Blake didn't really notice. His brother was already a few feet away before he turned and caught up, earning himself a round of good-natured ribbing.

He figured he deserved it, though. The thing with Tori was already complicated even before he met her, with her being a protector of the man that destroyed his and Hunter's parents. It only got worse after meeting her. He'd better start remembering how to speak in whole sentences around her, or Hunter would never let him live it down.

They arrived at the track sooner than he expected, maybe because he had gotten absorbed in his thoughts. Blake started to change into his motocross gear, before he noticed that Hunter wasn't doing the same. "Hey, bro, aren't you gonna-?"

Hunter was frowning as he checked his bike. He muttered something that could have been a curse, before saying in a normal voice, "I forgot something at Storm Chargers. Go ahead without me. I'll catch up." Then, patting his little brother on the back, he added, "You need the practice more than I do, anyway."

"You've got that backwards, dude," the younger Bradley scoffed. Hunter grinned, and ruffled his little brother's hair before taking off at a run.

Blake scowled for a moment, then shrugged, and finished changing. He prepped his bike quickly (much faster than Hunter would have allowed had he been there), and rode toward the dirt tracks.

An image of Tori flashed in his mind, and then Blake changed direction, heading for the beach instead. He might be able to spend some time with Tori without his brother looming in the background. But when he got there, people were screaming and running everywhere. Guessing that another of Lothor's monsters had appeared, he went in the direction they were running away from, and saw Tori.

She was facing a monster that looked like a frog. She began moving her arms in a way that, Blake now realized, meant she was about to morph. He waited to see the transformation. It didn't happen. But the frog monster still attacked Tori, and she fell.

Reason flew out the window, and Blake raced in to help her.

It was both a good idea, and a bad one, Blake thought later as he lay face down on the sand. Because while he did manage to protect Tori, he ended up taking a few hits. Hunter would be furious. And Tori, well, she'd be mad at him when she finds out the truth, anyway.

Then everything went black.


End file.
